User blog:Goopking/Fake TOM Article
TOM, also known as the Toonami Operation Module, is the mascot and host of the Toonami block on Cartoon Network and Adult Swim and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Pepsiman. Biography TOONAMI'S BACK An artificially-intelligent robotic custodian who maintains the spaceship known as the Absolution, TOM is the host and captain in charge of broadcasting action cartoons and anime. Having gone through many iterations and bodies, TOM always manages to come back after his body is destroyed and has gotten through many disasters with the help of his ship's AI, SARA. LEGACY OF TOM: *Toonami Arcade Opening TOM is doing his usual intro and is about to start the broadcast, only to have the emergency siren sound. A mysterious life form has been detected aboard the ship, heading towards the main reactor. TOM, being the robot in charge of maintaining the Absolution, heads off to investigate. Rival Name: Pepsiman Reason: TOM mistakes Pepsiman for the legendary Slenderman and, because of his infamous review of Slender, becomes terrified. Pepsiman attempts to calm down TOM with some Pepsi, but TOM starts fighting. Connection: Both TOM and Pepsiman are faceless, robotic-looking advertising mascots, TOM for Toonami and Pepsiman for Pepsi. Ending TOM returns from defeating the life form, who was revealed to be Polygon Man. He sits in his captain's chair and tells SARA that everything checks out A-OK. He then begins broadcasting. Gameplay TOM attacks with strong punches, sci-fi technology, and moves borrowed from the various animes he broadcasts. Movelist Square Moves *Punch Combo---A three-hit combo *Power Punch---A powerful punch with decent knockback *Uppercut---An uppercut *Sweep Kick---A breakdance-like sweep kick *Air Punch Combo---Same as ground *Air Power Punch---A Power Punch at a downward angle *Flipkick---An upwards kick *Boot Stomp---A ground pound that generates a shockwave on impact Triangle Moves *Laser Blaster---A blast that stuns, like Spike's Down Circle *Quick Zap---A fast moving laser beam that can be spammed *Elevator---TOM rises up on a floating elevator that rises up into the air *Jammed Signal---TOM summons a floating satellite that fires a sound wave straight down on him, damaging anyone nearby *Air Laser Blaster---Same as ground *Air Quick Zap---Fires as a downward angle *Air Elevator---Same as ground *Air Jammed Signal---Same as ground Circle Moves *Kamahame Hadouken---An energy blast that can be charged *Tiara-Rang---Pulls out Sailor Moon's tiara and throws it like a boomerang *Sword Uppercut---A slow uppercut move utilizing the Sword of Power from He-Man *TOM Decoy---TOM throws out a smaller TOM that functions like the secret TOM gadget from Sly 2: Band of Thieves *Air Kamahame Hadouken---Same as ground, except it can't be charged *Air Tiara-Rang---Same as ground *Sword Spin---A vertical spin attack with the sword *Air TOM Decoy---Same as ground, except it doesnt become active until it lands Throws *'Side:' Punch Toss---TOM grabs the opponent by the chest, pulls his arm back, and lets loose with a massive punch *'Up:' Rising Baddy---TOM tosses the opponent into the air, only for an elevator to appear below the opponent and carry them into the air *'Down:' Meteor Shower---TOM slams the opponent on the ground and a meteor falls and crashes down onto the opponent Trigger Moves *'Item Pick-Up'---R1 *'Block'---L1 *'Evade'---L1 Side Super Moves *Super Level 1: Death by Armor: TOM summons Alphonse from Fullmetal Alchemist, who bodyslams nearby opponents with his heavy armored body. Similar to Sly's Level 1, but with slightly less range *Super Level 2: Robot Rumble: TOM summons a giant Gundam, which fires missiles and lasers randomly into the air. Doesn't have a whole lot of range. *Super Level 3: Alien Intruder: The Absolution, and by extension the stage, is invaded by The Intruder, a giant red blob that covers all platforms on the stage, leaving no safe ground for hiding! Taunts *'Toonami's Back': TOM quickly hops into his swivel chair and spins around *'Name Calling': Similar to the TOM Decoy, TOM randomly shouts out one of his quotes from'' Sly 2'' *'Robo-Buddy': Flash appears and he and TOM high-five. Intros and Outros Introduction *'In Command': Floats down on an elevator *'Ready for the Gun Show': Strikes a heroic pose while Flash and D work on computers on either side of him *'Ready for Broadcast': Starting out with his back to the camera, TOM swivels around in his chair and says "We're back with more Toonami". *'Time for Battle': Smugly walks onstage and gets into a fighting stance Winning Screen *'Farewell': Flies offstage while saying "Bang", similar to the Toonami final broadcast *'That's All for Now': Sits in his chair, points at the camera, and says "That's all for tonight!" *'Gun Show': Strikes a pose with his hands on his hips and looks around *'Blast-Off': The Absolution is seen flying in the background Losing Screen *TOM is consumed by The Intruder *TOM malfunctions with electricity all over him *TOM hangs his head and snaps his fingers in an "Almost had it" way. Costumes Commander His TOM 3.5 HD design *Pink armor *Green armor *White armor TOM 4.0 The TOM 4.0 look *Same alternate colors as default TOM 2.0 The TOM 2.0 look *Same alternate colors as default Gallery TOM.jpg|Default TOM2.jpg|TOM 2.0 TOM4.jpg|TOM 4.0 Trivia *This marks TOM's first playable appearance in a game. *This also marks TOM's second appearance in a game, other than Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Category:Blog posts